Jimmy the Mainland Engine
This is a Thomas and Friends: Epic Adventures spin-off series. It takes place before Tafea season 1. Episodes #Jimmy - A new engine is build: Jimmy. He then travels to his new railway. #A New Railway - Jimmy arrives at his new railway, but gets an accident at his first job. #Transferred - Jimmy gets transferred to a new Railway. #Jinty and Pug - Jimmy meets new engines on his new railway. #Eric and the Runaway - A new engine stops a runaway. #Diesels - Two diesels arrive and cause trouble. #Halloween - Its Halloween, but not everything is what it seems... #The First Snow - The first snow is causing trouble. #Christmas - Its Christmas time! #New Years Eve - Its New Years Eve! #Plane Crash - A plane nearly crashes on the engine shed. #Jinty and the Submarine - Jinty has to pull a submarine to Sodor. #Jinty and Oliver - Jinty meets Oliver. #Jinty and the Twins - Jinty meets his old friends, Donald and Douglas, again. #Toy Cars - Jimmy has to pull a truck full of toy cars, but by accident he takes one with toy trains. #The Hurricane - A hurricane goes over the railway. #The Diesels and the Truck - A bunch of diesels can't find a truck. #Summer's Sheep - A 22 year old girl called Summer has to find her father's sheep. Pug helps her. #Train Trouble - Eric has trouble finding his train. #Toy Trains - Jinty and Pug get confused when they can't find the express coaches. #Being Martin - Martin has a hard day. #Planes vs. Trains - Jeremy is annoying the mainland engines. #Spooky Stories - On Halloween, the engines tell each other spooky stories. #Christmas Tales - On Christmas Eve, the engines tell each other Christmas stories. #Engines and Tractors - Barry, a tractor, risks his life to save the express. #The New Years Party - Christopher and Matt have to stop a few of diesels, who are stealing fireworks. This part of the series comes after Tafea Season 5. This part is mostly about the engines' history. #Working Together: Jinty's Story - Jinty's history. #Jinty's Best Friends - Jinty tells Jimmy and Alice about the first time he met Pug. #Trucks and Trouble: Alice's Story - Alice's history. #Martin and Pug: Pug's Story - Pug's history #Before "Martin and Pug": Martin's Story - Martin's history. #The First Train: Christopher's Story - Christopher's history. #Matt's Twin: Eric's Story - Eric's history. #Mavis the Diesel Engine: Matt's Story - Matt's history. #Diesels Taking Over - A diesel steals a lot of vans. #Days of Disaster: Harry's Story - Harry's history. #Merrick's Monster - Harry meets Merrick. #The Stolen Car - Jimmy chases car thiefs who have stolen the guards car. #Tar and Aliens - Pug is sure that there are aliens trying to invade the railway. #Night Train in the Light - Jimmy gets a great shock when pulling the night train. #Night Train in the Dark - Again, Jimmy gets a great shock whilst pulling the night train. #Party Time! - Its Summer's birthday, and Pug has to deliver a birthday cake. Category:Spin-off Series Category:Thomas and Friends: Epic Adventures